Deadly Alliance
by Sonic2598
Summary: Sequel To Big Time, After being Defeated By The Roses, Anesthesia meets Dega and offers her to join him, Together their will be unstopable not unless they get past Sonic & Axel first!
1. Formation Of The Deadly Alliance

Chapter1: Formation of the Deadly Alliance

Three days have pass since Anesthesia and her army of Cyborgs have tried to destroy the city of Station Square, they managed to killed at least 70% of the population they could of destroyed the whole city if it wasn't for the heroes The Dragon Brothers & the Rumble Roses, since her attack the whole gang including the brothers were rebuilding the city back to the way it was before the attack, since the Roses didn't have no upcoming appearances for a long while they decided to stay and help as well, everyone in the city was helping out as well fixing buildings and repairing houses, Sonic & Axel did a lot of work and repaired at least 8 houses, most of them were not really damaged but they fixed it up anyway.

'Man I'm not joking this is hard work' Sonic said as he was carrying tools in his hands,

'You're telling me, I never worked like this before, at least our houses aren't broken down. And on top of that we still haven't found the others, their still under Anesthesia control' Axel said

'but that's not all, she still has her Lady X project, but one thing is kinda getting to me' Sonic said

'what's that' Axel asked

'well those Cyborgs, there is something that doesn't make sense, something happen a long time ago that was similar to this, but what' Sonic said

'your right about that, somehow I've be thinking the same thing too, all of what happen three days ago has something to do with what happen in 1998' Axel said

'1998, what happen at that time?' Sonic asked

'I really don't remember, but I feel like I been there but why and how?' Axel said

'hmm I say when we finish here we go the S.S library we should find newpaper articles from 1998' Sonic said

they finished repairing another house and ran to the library, their immediately jump on the computer and search the web, searching past articles from 98 nothing came up for the brothers they were searching but they haven't found what there looking for.

'Fuck there's nothing here that has anything to do with those Cyborgs' Sonic said

while Sonic was thinking Axel was still searching for articles and to his surprise found something very interesting.

'hey Sonic take a look at this'

Sonic looks at what Axel was reading he reads the headline and the story himself

'Search called off for missing Nurse, a massive search ended today when workers and volunteers were unable to find the body of Tina Garcia, Garcia who was missing for 8 weeks was not found by rescuers they presumed she was dead, she went missing on June 18th, at 18 she tried to run away from home her parents looked for her ever since, 'my wife and I got into a fight, and Tina took it personal, she was really upset that we were fighting and the next thing we knew she was gone, she left home we didn't know where she was going we didn't even know she was gone' Mr. Garcia.

Sonic finished reading the story, his eyes were glued to a picture of the girl that went missing

'Hey Ax there something about this picture here, she reminds me of somebody' Sonic looked at the picture very carefully

'hmm, she does look familiar, it's like we her before but where' Axel was thinking who it was Sonic was doing the same.

After about 3 minutes Axel shot his head up in shock

'oh my GOD that's it' Axel exclaimed

'what's it man' Sonic asked

'Sonic…….Tina Garcia……..is Anesthesia!

'What? How can that be' Sonic asked

'look it says right here that Tina Garcia was missing June 18th 1998

'okay'

'and it says that she was 18 at that time, Anesthesia is 28 right now so 10 years back she'd be'

'18, oh my god your right Bro, but this doesn't answer our question on why Anesthesia made all those Cyborgs, we need to find out where did she get that idea to do that, we have one clue so far but we need to keep going' Sonic said

'when we have all the pieces to the puzzle, we can finish this and get our friends back' Axel said

Meanwhile at a abandon hospital outside of Station Square Anesthesia was working on her Lady X

'When you are ready my precious Lady X, you will help me rule this city, and capture the Roses' Anesthesia said

'hmm Lady X eh' an unknown voice said

'who there, show yourself now' Anesthesia demanded

the figure stepped from the shadows and Anesthesia got a look at the figure

'who are you' Anesthesia asked

'allow me to introduce myself, I am Dega, I heard that you trashed the city three days ago with your Cyborgs I must said that was pretty impressive' Dega smirked

Anesthesia did the same too

'why thank you Dega I never taught someone like you could be such a gentleman to little old me' Anesthesia smiled

'I offer you the chance to join me, together me and you can take out the two things that in our way, the Dragon brothers & the Roses' Dega said

'well I could use some help dealing with those bitches and those two brothers as well, very well you got your self a deal…partner'

'my dear you will not be disappoint, you and I side by side we will be the two most Deadliest people to rule this city, we shall be called….the Deadly Alliance.

'ooh I like that, and we have the upper hand, we got a little backup'

Anesthesia pushes a button and all of Sonic & Axel's friends walk out in front of Anesthesia and bow to her.

'oh you are too good to be true, you have all of Axel & Sonic friends at your command, now theres no one that can stop us now…..NO ONE'

Both Dega & Anesthesia share an evil laugh together, now with the two combined together they plan to destroy the only two things that stand in their way: The Dragon Brothers & The Roses….

The Deadly Alliance has been formed, can Sonic & Axel stop their ememy Dega? Can The Roses Stop the evil nurse Anesthesia?

Find out next time!!

Read & Review


	2. Finding Out The Truth

Chapter 2: Finding Out The Truth

After the formation of the Deadly Alliance, Anesthesia deciding to go with a different look, now wearing a black nurse's outfit and wearing a mask over her mouth she is now calling herself Dr. Cutter

'now let's get down to business' Cutter said.

They started their plot, first they both head to the Green Hills hotel where the Roses were staying at, Dega used his powers to open a portal that lead to the Roses' rooms, the two jumped in and arrived shortly to one of the rooms containing the Roses, there were only three Roses: Reiko, Dixie & Miss Spencer, Dega wasted no time and used his sorcery to drain the energy from the girls and watched their lifeless body fall to the ground, he checked to see if they were still alive, as he excepted their were okay.

'Not bad of a start I must say, let's take them back to the lab, we can turn them against the brothers' Dr. Cutter said

'Yes, but what about the other Roses' Dega asked

'When we make these Roses stronger the other will be begging for mercy' Dr. Cutter laughed.

Meanwhile Sonic & Axel were at Green Hills thinking about what happen three days ago,

'Something doesn't make sense, there's got to be something that can help us with what happen in 1998' Sonic said

'but what, we only have one clue, but it doesn't have anything to do with what were looking for' Axel said

'what else happen in 1998, that we don't know of, we have Tails looking into that but I think we should find out some info as well' Sonic said

'yeah but dude like what, we need to think long and hard, what do you remember in 1998?' Axel asked

'well let's see, Amy started proclaiming her love to me, I beat Eggman for a 1000 times, I uh brought Sega Dreamcast, I uh….

'okay that enough wow you brought a Dreamcast? Anyway I really don't remember that much, when I think of 1998, I think of Rogan, but why? Axel taught

'Maybe a relative of yours, hmm do you know of any of your folks still alive' Sonic asked

'well not my mom or dad are dead, my sister I don't know what happen to her, the only people who I think are still alive are…my uncle and my cousin' Axel said

'who's your uncle and who's your cousin?'

'my uncle's name is Thomas Rogan, and his daughter and my cousin is Lisa Rogan. You know what, I think I had an idea' Axel said

he pulls out his cell and dials a number

'Hello?'

'T bone is Axel, listen I need you to do me a favor, I need you to search someone under the name of Thomas Rogan, don't ask why just find the name and info got it?'

'yeah man I got it'

Tails puts the name Thomas Rogan in his computer finds some useful information

'okay this is what it says about him: Thomas Jack Rogan, Born March 18th 1967, formerly a top agent for the AMS agency and key witness of the 1998 Curien Mansion case, he is currently living with his daughter Lisa in Toronto Ontario Canada' Tails read

'thanks Tails I'll talk to you later'

he hung up and turned to Sonic

'so what happen'

'Oh my god that it's, 1998, that was the year of the Curien Mansion case, and my Uncle was a key witness he's a former AMS agent him and Lisa are living in Toronto'

'Holy shit your saying that Anesthesia tried to recreate the 1998 Curien Case using Cyborgs?' Sonic asked

'well I guess, Sonic pack a bag were going home, To Toronto' Axel said

'you serious, what about the others?' Sonic asked

'what others, their still under Anesthesia's control remember, but as for the Roses they'll be fine, come on let's go' Axel said

Sonic P.O.V

Hmm I never knew Ax had relatives, I taught he was on his own, I guess I'm going to meet his folks after all, I head back to my place a pack a small bag knowing I won't be gone for long this is just a small trip back and forth, we both head to the airport and board a plane to Toronto, not only the home of Miss Spencer & Candy Cane, but Axel's first home before he moved to S.S, the flight took about 5 hours, when we landed we rented a car and drove around town, Axel was driving he knew what he was doing, as we were driving I was thinking to myself why would Axel leave T.O and come to Station Square, I never asked him that but I don't think I should, after about20 minutes of driving I see Axel pulling up to a huge building that has the word A.M.S on the top. I think I know what he going to do

Normal P.O.V

Sonic & Axel exit the car and walk inside to the AMS headquarters as they are inside they walk up the front desk they see a woman in her 30's working on something, she looks up and smiles at the brothers

'Hi how may I help you' she asked

'uh hi, my name is Axel Rogan, and I am looking for a Thomas Rogan'

'uh well he is not apart of AMS anymore, he's retired, but I can give you the address to where he lives are you his son?'

'uh no, I'm his nephew'

The lady gave a print out of the address that Thomas Rogan was living at, Sonic & Axel thank the lady for her help and left the agency.

They returned to the car and drove to the address of Thomas Rogan, it wasn't far from them it took about at least 25 minutes to reach to his house, he lived in a nice neighborhood with his daughter, they pulled up to his house and got out of the car, as they were walking they got a good view at his house, they walked to the front and rang the doorbell. Axel was nervous he never saw his uncle in like 5 years his heart was pounding, just then the door open and standing there was the man who they came to see

'Why Axel, my Nephew what a surprise man'

Thomas hugged his nephew as Axel did the same,

'Ah and Sonic it's good to see you again too'

'Same here sir'

the two shook hands

'come on it'

Thomas invited the brothers inside

'I missed you these five years and so did Lisa, she'll be back in about 10 minutes, so tell me what brings you guys here to Toronto' Thomas asked

'well Unc you see we came here to ask you about the 1998 Curien Case' Axel said

'oh well what do you want to know about it' Thomas asked

'how did it all happen, you see three days ago, our city was attacked by Cyborgs, and it we found out that it was similar to the Curien Case' Sonic said

'well Dr. Curien he tried to kill all human, he created endless army of undead, if it wasn't for me and my partner G, the world would have been destroyed by Curien, he also tried to take my wife Sophie and turned her into one of them, two weeks after she was pregnant with Lisa, and then we got into a argument she wanted me to quit AMS because

she taught that something might happen to me, I said no there was no way I was going to quit what I love to do, she taught I might get kill or something, I get doing what I did, no one told me what to do, Sophie, 7 years ago, but to my surprise my Baby, Lisa she was only 12 years old and she wanted to stay with me, and this is how's it been for us'

'wow so much has happen in the last 5 years, Curien trying to take over the world, your wife leaving you, and now our city in flames' Axel said

'well about that Curien Case, you see Dr. Curien make this creation it was called "The Magician" a humanoid creature with mastery over fire. Ironically, after Curien released

the creature from its incubation chamber, "The Magician" killed Curien. "The Magician" seemed to have reached a state of sapience in which he feels an inferior being such as a human has no place in giving him orders, so the obly myself and G could do was defeat it which we did, but it wasn't easy' Thomas said

'Hey Ax, didn't Bloody Shadow say anything about that Lady X thing' Axelasked

'yeah your right, maybe that Lady X might have something to do with "The Magician" project, Hey Mr. Rogan let me ask you something, did you hear of someone by the name of Tina Garcia' Sonic asked

'I read about her in 1998, I really didn't know who she was, they never found her yet you know' Thomas said

as they were talking Lisa Rogan walks in

'Dad I'm…AXEL SONIC YOU'RE HERE'

Lisa to them and gave them each a big hug and kiss

'Hey Lisa how you doing' Sonic said

'I am wonderful thank you very much and how my favorite cousin doing?

'I'm doing good Lisa, wow you grown over the last 5 years'

'so what brings you guys here to Toronto?' Lisa asked

'well we came here to ask you pop about the 98 Curien Case' Sonic said

'you see our city was pretty much destroyed, there were tons of Cyborgs that ruined the city, we destroyed them, but another came to mind was that, what happen to our city, happen in 98 in the Curien case'

'oh my, do you know who did it' Lisa asked

'well we do know it had something to do with Curien, but we don't what were going back in investigate, somehow I think someone is trying to bring back the Curien case and were gonna find out who' Axel said

'you two are not going to stay?' Lisa asked

'we wish we could, but we have too much to do' Sonic said

'be careful out there you two, the Curien case was the most dangerous case I ever did it almost cost me my life' Thomas said

'we'll be careful, come on Sonic lets go' Axel said.

The brothers said their good-byes to the Rogans and returned to their car and drove back to the airport

Axel's P.O.V

Hmm Dr. Curien eh, I can't believe Anesthesia would go that far to take over S.S, we drop the car off the returned back to the airport and fly back home, five hours was the wait time, I talk to Sonic about what's happen, he agrees with me he knows that Anesthesia must stop before she killed most people, I won't lets it happen not when Sonic & I are around, after about 5 hours we finally arrive at S.S, it was getting late I looked at my watch and it said 1:05am man what a long day.

Normal P.O.V

'Oh man can't believe that we did a lot today, I can't stay awake man I say we call it a night and return home we pick up this shit tomorrow alright' Sonic said

'okay man later and thanks for your help' Axel said

'hey we brothers no matter what we stick together, Anesthesia is going to have kill us if she wants this city to her self, tomorrow we going to make our first move okay' Sonic said 'okay man, I'll see tomorrow man' Axel said

Sonic & Axel head home and will meet up tomorrow

They found out that it was the 1998 Curien Case that Anesthesia was trying to recreate; now with Dega's help could she do it?


	3. Taking Action

Chapter: 3 Taking Action

The next day since Sonic & Axel went to bed late at around 12 at noon the two met up at Tails workshop to discuss the plan.

'It seems that Anesthesia has struck again, she captured most of the people in the city' Axel said.

'What about the Roses?' Sonic asked

'Well I haven't seen them since Monday, including Blood Shad' Axel said

'Hmm something doesn't make sense, Anesthesia can't be doing this on her own, somebody is helping her' Sonic said

'Yeah but who, it can't be Dr. Eggman he hasn't been scene since we were in Edenia' Axel said

'Let's take the Tornado and fly around the city, we might be maybe to find them' Tails said.

'Right on T bone let's go' Axel said

The trio head outside and fire up the X Tornado, with Tails behind the wheel and Sonic and Axel in the back the plane takes off and into the skies,

In the city they see many workers still fixing the buildings, Tails looks around to see if there is any sign of the Roses.

'Any thing yet T bone'

'No nothing ye….hey wait I see someone' Tails shouted

They look at the top of a building to see

'Hey Sonic isn't that….Candy Cane?'

'What is she doing up there, Tails land the plane over there'

Tails flies the plane over to the building where Candy is on, landing the plane Sonic & Axel rush to her to see what's wrong, she was crying

'Hey Candy what's wrong' Sonic asked

'"sniff" Miss Spencer, she yelled at me, she never yells at me' Candy cried out

'That is odd, Miss Spencer never yells at Candy, something is wrong here Candy where is your Teacher' Axel asked

'She was at her hotel room, I wanna to ask her something but she told me to leave, I saw her with Anesthesia and some other guy' Candy said

'Wait what other guy?' Sonic wanted to know

'He was wearing a black trench coat with dark pants and boots and he was very bad' Candy said

Sonic & Axel knew who she was talking about and at the same time they said

'OH MY GOD HE'S BACK'

'How the hell did he survive, I killed that fucker, damn I guess it's true you can't kill a dead man' Axel said

'Wait you know who he is' Candy asked

'He's an enemy of ours mostly his, we had our run ins with Dega so many times I lost count, I guess he was the one that was helping Anesthesia' Sonic said

'So this means we have two threats to deal with, Candy where's the other Roses' Axel asked.

'I haven't seen Reiko or Dixie and Bloody Shadow is too mysterious I can't get to her' Candy said

Just as she that a puff of smoke appears right in front of the gang, as soon as it clears up they see who appeared

'Jeez Blood Shad?' Candy said

'So I hear that you friends are being held hostage' Blood Shadow said

'Not really no, they under Anesthesia and now Dega's control' Sonic said

'We don't have much to work with, were going how we are you two in or out' Axel asked.

'Hell yeah I'm in, but what about you Shadow' Candy asked

'A ninja must always be careful who he or she works with' she calmly said

'You really don't have much of a choice, you could be next for all we know' Sonic said

'Then I shall join your group' She bowed to them as they did to her

'Great……..now what?' Axel asked

'Okay this is what we have to do, we need to find out where Anesthesia & Dega's hideout is, if we find it, we find her Lady X project & our friends, Candy you said that your Teacher is at the hotel right?' Sonic asked

'Yeah she is, but I don't think she might there now' Candy said

'We must uncover the truth from that evil nurse at once' Blood Shadow.

So the new formed team all return back to Tails' workshop

'Okay first off most of you don't have great fighting skills, mainly Tails & Candy' Sonic said

'what are you freaking kidding me, I can give anyone the beat down, including you little fox friend over here' she said as she put her hand on Tails' shoulder, he gulped thinking that Candy would beat him up she just winked at him.

'I might know where her hideout is' Blood Shad said

They asked where she answers

'Her location is not in this city, I spied on her once she has a secret hideout just outside this city' she said

'We need all the help we can get, I think we should get Kitana & Jade' Sonic said

'yeah I guess, okay Blood Shad I want you to lead the team to Anesthesia's hideout, I going to Edenia to get Kitana & Jade' Said Axel

'I shall do what you request, but please stop calling me Blood Shad'

'I can't be calling you Bloody Shadow all the time'

'Then call me Benikage' she said with smile under her mask

'Benikage?'

'It means crimson shadow'

'Okay then…Benikage, Sonic I'll meet up with you later'

'Be careful G'

With that Axel opens the portal in Tails' workshop and jumps in, Candy was in awe

'Wow did you see that, he just jumped in that thing'

'Yeah Candy, we all know' Sonic rolled his eyes.

Sonic & company went back to the city to find Anesthesia's hideout, but as soon as they left Tails' workshop someone was walking up to his Workshop

'Are they gone?' 'yeah their gone, Axel might of used that portal to go to Edenia'

Dega uses his powers to open up a portal

'Listen I want you to intercept him, make sure he doesn't find those two girls, use this on him this will put him down for a while, I want him dead, but at my hands, I will go back to the city to face the others' Dega said.

'Don't worry he won't get far' Anesthesia said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel arrived in Edenia and ran to town little did he know that another portal opened up away from him, Anesthesia jumped out and followed Axel to town,

'I hope Kitana & Jade are not busy' Axel was saying as he was running, Anesthesia kept a good distance away from him not wanting to get caught

'Keep running Axel, soon you'll be face to face with me' Anesthesia slyly smiled

after awhile Axel reaches the town of Edenia and so did Anesthesia on the other side that is, he quickly ran to town and to the castle that Kitana was in, he walked around to the other side of the castle to where Kitana's balcony is, he pulled out a rope with a hook on the end of it as he was about to throw it up there Anesthesia came out of no where and stuck a syringe into Axel's neck

'AH what the fucking hell' Axel started to lose his balance

'Oh so your Axel Rogan, one half of the dragon brothers'

'Anesthesia? How…do you….get here' he struggled to speak

'My what a strong young man you are, don't worry it won't kill you but won't be able to wake up for a couple of days' Anesthesia chuckled

'Sonic…I' he dropped to the ground.

Anesthesia's P.O.V

"sigh" well so much for having fun with him, I must return back my lady X must not be awaken, but it seems strange though, why would someone like Dega help me? I guess I'll never know, he's so powerful that even the whole Roses can't take him, but I think he might know something of me, does he know who I really am? Does he know that I'm not really Anesthesia…I am…..Tina Garcia? Well I'll find out the truth soon, I quickly go back to the portal that lead me here and jump in, I arrived shortly near that small fox's lab, knowing that everyone is at my lab I run as fast as I can back there, as I get there it seem that Dega was more powerful then I expected he trapped all the Roses together.

Normal P.O.V

Nice Job Dega, I see you caught all of the beautiful Roses, Anesthesia smiled at Dega who returned the smile.

'well my dear it was no sweat, but however Sonic & Tails escaped, it still doesn't matter it's like 3 on 11 now' Dega said

'More like 2 on 11 now, I took care of that Rogan, he won't interfere for a while' Anesthesia said.

'Very good my dear, so when we have all the Chaos Emeralds we shall be unstoppable, this city and the world will be ours'

Dega & Anesthesia share an evil laugh together, Sonic & Tails escaped leaving the Roses behind, and Axel is stuck in Edenia and as not awaken yet, What will happen next Stay tune to find out!

Read & Review ;)


	4. Evil Hits Hard

Chapter 4: Evil hits hard

After escaping Anesthesia's lab, Sonic & Tails return to their lab in hopes to figure out a plan,

'What the hell is Ax doing, he should have been out by now' Sonic said

'Maybe something happen to him, I remember Anesthesia walking in while we were dealing with Dega, she asked him what happen.' Tails said

'So you're saying that Anesthesia jumped Axel?' Sonic asked Tails

'I think so, but just to be sure, we should travel to Edenia'

'Good thinking their little bro'

Tails activates the portal and both he and Sonic jump in to find Axel, when they reach their use their speed to run to town to find their brother.

When they get there they quickly go around to the castle and to the back where they see Kitana's Balcony 'Tails get me up there' 'you got it'

Tails uses his Tails to fly him and Sonic to Kitana's Balcony when they land they go inside to see…

'Axel why you resting'

Kitana came in to see Sonic & Tails

'Oh thank god you're here something happen to Axel'

'What happen?"

'Jade and I found him unconscious outside, the guards brought him in and operated on him, there was no wound but they took a blood sample and found that Axel had been drugged and who ever did this, did a good job cause he won't wake for a day or two'

'Fuck if was Anesthesia that nailed him, I guess we can't do much now'

Jade came in and saw and asked.

'What's wrong Sonic?'

'Ah my city is in flames, our friends have been capture and it's only us that survived'

'What Happen?'

Well Dega returned and he and Anesthesia has possessed them all, only Axel, Tails and I remained, but now that Axel is out for a day we can't do anything'

'You can stay in Edenia until he awakens'

'Uh are you sure you don't mind?'

'No of course not, you're welcome here anytime'

Thanks Kitana, and too Jade

'No problem Sonikku

'See I like when she calls me that but Amy, she just sucks'

Knowing that Sonic & Tails can't do much without Axel, they stay in Edenia to figure out what's the next plan

'Tails I have no idea what to do, without Axel we don't have a shot, it's like 2 on 11 without Ax' 'yeah man I know but still we fought Dega before right? 'Axel was the only one that could take him we just backed him up, I tried defeating him on my own but he's just too strong even if Dr. Eggman made a million robots Dega could rip them to pieces in seconds' 'yeah I know, I always wonder where he gets him power from' he's a sorcerer Tails he can even steal souls from dead people.' You mean like Shang Tsung?' 'Yeah something like that, anyway I'm going for a run, I'll see you in a while'

Sonic races out of the castle leaving Tails behind, when Sonic was gone Tails taught to himself 'I wonder what Sonya is doing, I hopes she doing okay, ah I might as well take a walk around the castle'

As Tails walked out of the room, Axel started to moved for the first time since being drugged by Anesthesia he slowly opened his eyes

'oh man what the…what the hell happen, ah I can't remember' he got up to the side and walked to the balcony he struggled to walked but he was okay 'wait I remember now Anesthesia tried to kill me, I better find Kitana quick'

Axel's P.O.V

I'm surprised to be alive I taught I'd be dead, I guess Anesthesia didn't do a good job or the fact that I have a Chaos Emerald with me so no matter what happens I can recover at anytime with it, Kitana or Jade must be around here somewhere I wonder how Sonic is doing I hope I didn't worry him too much, I leave the castle and head outside I look around to find Kitana or Jade but their not around, but lucky for me I run into T Bone who was sitting near the fountain

Normal P.O.V

'Tails' Axel shouted

Tails turns to see Axel standing before him 'Axel you're awake, but I taught you'd be out longer' 'if I didn't have this with me I would have been' he showed the Emerald 'A Chaos Emerald, where did you get that!?' 'I robbed it off Rouge, she may be a spy and thief but she gets too distracted. Anyway where's Sonic?' 'he went for a run, he'll be back, so what are we going to do Ax' 'well first we gotta get Kitana & Jade to come with us, then we free us friends, then we face the Anesthesia & Dega…..and Lady X I think'

Just as they were talking a blue blur stops right in front of them

'Ah Ax bout time you come around, you okay?

'Yeah Razor I'm fine, anyway where's Kitana & Jade'

'There at their secret spot come on let's go get them'

The trio leave the town of Edenia and head to the Edenian gardens where they see Kitana & Jade sparing with each other they stopped to see trio but mostly Axel.

'Hey you awake, how do you feel' Jade asked

'Alive & Kicking' Axel said

'It's good that you're awake, Sonic filled me in, you guys need our help don't you?' Kitana asked.

'Well…' Sonic was cut off by Kitana

'What's wrong Sonic think we can't do that much?' Kitana smirked at him

'I didn't say that'

Kitana walked up to Sonic, he was backtracking until he was leaning against a tree and Kitana pressed her body on to Sonic, she move head to his ear and whispered

'I could do much more then you think….Sonic'

Sonic snapped his head from side to side trying to find a way out of Kitana's 'trap'

'Axel help me out man' Sonic was blushing like mad as Axel, Tails & Jade watched on

'So you think I can't help?' Kitana said

'Good bye world' Sonic closed his eye waiting for Kitana to beat him senseless, but instead of Kitana beating him off she….gave him a kiss

'What the fuck, how did she do that' Axel asked

'Kitana always is like that' Jade said

'And you?'

'Well sometimes'

'Are you sure?' Jade looked at Axel with a hint of lust in her eyes

'not now Jade, look if you two are finished maybe we can get back to the portal and finished what we started'

Kitana nodded in agreement and turned her attention to Sonic 'we'll play later' Kitana smiled at him.

The gang made their way to the portal and opened it up then they jump in and return to Tails' lab.

Meanwhile back somewhere else

'finally my project is finished, not even Axel can't stop me now' Dega said as he look at what he build, both he & Anesthesia were working on their projects, Anesthesia with her Lady X, and Dega with some other object, more and more Anesthesia became more suspicious about what Dega's true intentions are, is he planning to betray her?, she also noted that he has something shiny in his possession main five shiny objects …..The Chaos Emeralds!

Uh oh looks like Dega is ahead is Axel in the Emerald hunt, can Axel and Sonic free their friends from their spell or will they be next….

Find out next Time

Read & Review…..Please


	5. Free The Evil Within

Chapter 5: free the evil within

As Sonic and the others made their way back to Tails' lab Axel began to speak

'Sonic you know where Anesthesia's lab is right' 'yeah it's near city hall, let's do this, and drink after it's all done' 'right on, okay everyone let's move out'

Sonic P.O.V

We leave Tails' lab and head to city hall to face the Deadly Alliance, it seems now that the odds might be in our favor now that we have Kitana & Jade with us, I lead the way for the others cause I know where Anesthesia's lab is, getting there in supersonic speed was no breeze, as we got there me & Ax pulled out our light sabers and went inside while Tails, Kitana & Jade followed us

Normal P.O.V

"This place looks abandoned are you sure this is Anesthesia's lab' Axel asked

"it's gotta be where else would it be, but where are they, Dega or Anesthesia or our gang aren't here' as they are walking they notice a stairwell leading downstairs, without thinking they take the stairs down with their sabers in hand Sonic & Axel lead the way as the others follow but to their surprise…..it was a TRAP!!

Entrance was seal off there was no way out now the five of them were stuck, and to make matters worse Dega & Anesthesia appear.

'Wow you make a quick recovery Axel, I'm amazed' Dega said

'Spare me the talk Dega, what did you do with the Roses'

'The Roses? Why there right here'

The whole of the Rumble Roses came in front of Dega & Anesthesia and stared into the eyes of the dragon brothers, and it wasn't only them that was there, Sonic & Axel's friends were there as well, all 9 were still under the Deadly Alliance's Spell, Dega then commanded them to destroy the others, after he said that he & Anesthesia disappeared.

In the underground of the lab Sonic along with his brother Axel and Tails, Kitana & Jade fought their enslaved friends while not trying to harm them, they were not much of a match for the 9 fighters but they didn't want to defeat them.

With a Chaos Emerald in hand Axel used it's power to materialize them one by one and free them from their spell, he freed at least 8 of the 9, the only one that needed to be free was Shadow, both Sonic & Axel teamed up to take Shadow on, they stopped him in his tracks and used the Emerald to free him, finally all 9 were awaken from they enchantment

'Oh man, what the hell happen' Shadow asked as he tried to get up

'You were under a spell Shad, we free you' Sonic said

'The last I remember was a huge shot to the head and I was knocked out' Dixie said

'As least you're all okay right' Axel said

They all said yes, with all of them thanking the brothers and Tails Kitana & Jade they asked

'Where is Anesthesia she must be stopped in cold blood' Benikage said

'Where going after them now Tails take the others out of here, Sonic, Shadow you're with me.

Tails leads everyone out of Anesthesia's lab while the Axel, Sonic & Shadow head to the rooftop where Dega is

'So you freed your friends Axel'

'Yea so'

'Nothing, it's just that I will defeat you for good this time

'Dega you and I had our fights in the past this is no different but there no way you can beat me'

'Is that so, well that might change tonight because I have something that you won't be able to defeat'

'And that is?'

just then the ground started to shake, Axel, Sonic & Shadow kept their balance, that was until the a big hole broke open causing the trio to fall down, Axel couldn't believe what it was.

'Oh my god, that's….the Magician'

He was right; it was indeed the Magician the long lost creation of Dr. Curien that was created in 1998, and it wasn't alone followed by Magician was Anesthesia's creation

'Lady X, so that's what their were planning'

'Guys we gotta take them out'

Dega laughed evilly and shouted

'There's no way you can win now Axel, I have six Chaos Emeralds with me, and you have none'

'Uh oh, it's not good for two reasons, one he's has six emeralds and two the Magician's powers will not be complete without all the Chaos Emeralds in tact' Axel shouted

'So we have a chance we need to get the other Emeralds and finished them off' Shadow said

The trio began their attack, Shadow used his Chaos Spears to hit the Creations while Axel handled with Dega, they drew out their swords and battled it out until one has been killed,

'Shadow we need to use the Emeralds' power to beat these guys' Sonic Shouted

'Well let's get them now, jump up and nail them' Shadow Said

Sonic used his homing attack to hit the Lady X, he didn't even make a dent on the thing, Shadow shot a Chaos Spear to the Magician and he couldn't even attack it once, they only option is to get the Emeralds and turn super, Shadow and Sonic jump to the Creation with the Emeralds circling around them they quickly manage to get four while the other two were still with the creations, Shadow jumped and try to grab the two but got nail with a huge hit by the Magician, he fell to the ground but got back up, Sonic distracted the Magician by throwing a rock from the ground towards them, the rock hit them and Sonic quickly took the chance and grabbed the Emeralds, now with all seven Emeralds in hands Sonic & Shadow use it's power to turn themselves into Super Sonic & Super Shadow, with their combine strength they continue the fight against the Magician & Lady X, they were more then a match for the two creations, the fight took in the air and Shadow began the attack by shooting a Chaos Beam to the Magician while Sonic shot a fire bolt to the Lady X only this time the attack did damage to the creations, but they fought back, Lady X shot a fire ball to the Hedgehogs which they easily dodge, the Magician then shot a lighting bolt to Sonic it hit him but he wasn't harmed.

Meanwhile Axel & Dega continued their battle 'it's no use give up Axel, you lost' Dega said, Axel smirked 'I wouldn't go that far Dega it seem that your Creations are on the losing end of thing'

Dega turn to see that Axel was right, the Magician & Lady X were losing their fight, they will soon be destroyed

'No impossible how can this be, Dr. Curien's master piece is being destroyed' Dega said

'and you're next' Axel then use his fingers to form a small object in this hand it was a ice grenade that was a small size, as Dega turned around Axel shot the ice grenade at Dega and it stab right into his heart and exploded with a huge bang causing his upper body to be blown up, Fatality, Axel was cover with blood,

'Oh man I'm a mess' Axel looked to see that Dega's lower body has disappeared with the other body parts on the floor as well.

Meanwhile Sonic & Shadow decided to finished off the Creations

'Sonic let's end this' Shadow said

'Ready when you are' Sonic shouted.

Both Hedgehogs at the same time fire a wide beam that pierced threw the robots, they started to shake violently and before the Hedgehogs knew it, BOOM a huge explosion send them flying backward, Axel saw them and ran after them before they crashed, they did crash in a water fountain, Axel wasted no time in pulling them out, they lost their super powers but they were okay

'We did it guys the Magician & Lady X are destroyed, hey where the Deadly Alliance?' Shadow asked

"I killed Dega, but like he always says you can't kill a deadman, but where is Anesthesia"

As they were looking for answerd, their friends appear before them with Knuckles holding Anesthesia bridal style

"She's not…"

"No"

"who nailed her?"

"as you three were fighting, I surprised her from behind" Benikage said

"so what's happens now, what do we do?" asked Candy

"The Deadly Alliance is defeated, hey wait where Kitana & Jade?" Sonic asked where there are

"they went back home, they told me to tell you they said bye" Tails said

suddening Anesthesia awakens to see that she is in trouble, mainly by the Roses

"So the nurse finally awakes, you'll pay for taking my Teach away from me" Candy said

"Now, now Miss Welsh let's hear her out" Miss Spencer said

Knuckles let Anesthesia down, with all eyes on her she began to talk

"okay you're all wondering how I did it, well you see it wasn't my fault, Dega was gonna turn on me when he got all those Emeralds or whatever you call them and use my Lady X to kill me and use both Lady X & Magician to rule this city, when I wasn't around he made some slight ajustments to her, he made my creation to obey only him and not me, so when I found out I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, when he was out I made a few adjustments to his Magician I made it a little weaker"

Axel & Sonic began to understand then Sonic asked

"Okay that explains the Creations, but now tell us what happen 10 years ago in 1998?"

Anesthesia sighed softly then spoke

"so you know who I am then?"

they nodded

"I see, it all started when my Father came home drunk he lost his job and he took it out on my mom, he was beating her and I taught he was going to do the same to me, he banged on my door demanding that I open it, I didn't say anything I just hopped out the window and ran, it was raining too he didn't know that I escaped, I just ran and never turned back, my mother blamed my dad for my disappearance'

"what happen after that, did you return home?" Axel asked

"no I didn't, the police and volunteers were searching for me, I didn't want to be found, I didn't want to get beat by my dad so I hid from them all and never showed my face again"

'how did you survive out there, did you have a connection with anybody" Sonic asked

"yeah I did, a friend of mine took me in her home her name is Anna, she treated me like I was her little sister, she sent me to school and she got me a job as a nurse, she was one as well and together we worked as the same hospital for years, but what I didn't even know was that I started to have feelings for her, I loved her, when we were home we one day we sat together and did something amazing, we kissed"

"What the fuck" Shadow shouted with a smirk

"Shut up Shad, anyway continue on" Axel said

"We became a couple after that kiss, but living in Latin America people were against gays, when they found out about us, they wanted our heads so me & Anna ran for our lives, she got shot in the leg by a rioter, she begged me to go on without her, I couldn't leave her but I had no other choice I left her there and the last words I heard were her death screams, and to that day I vowed revenge for her that's why I wanted to take over this world because those people took the one thing I care about"

Anesthesia broke down crying the Dragon brothers didn't know what to do, do they comfort her or not, Sonic moved his hand slowly to her shoulder, he place it there an surprisely she didn't push his hand away

"but why did you become a rumble rose if you were a nurse" Tails asked

Anesthesia answered "I taught I could start over, and I know most of these Roses here don't really like me but I liked them" she smiled

"jeez you took my Teach away from me and now your saying you're sorry" Candy exclaimed

"that's not really what I'm saying, what I'm saying is that someone was taking away from me, and I had to get revenge, end of story"

"so what are you going to do now" Reiko asked

"I'll keep doing what I need to do, I'll still wrestle and be a nurse, and give you guys a hard time" she smiled warmly

"this is FUCKING DUMB I'M OUT OF HERE I'M COVER IN BLOOD AND I NEED A DRINK" Axel shouted stormed away from the others, Sonic did the same "YEAH SAME HERE"

the others look to see that the brothers were pissed, more like annoyed

"hey what did we do" Dixie asked

"I do not know, I hope we haven't offended them" Benikage said

"that's Sonic & Axel for you, there do things their way and in the end they drink to that" Tails proudly said.

Yes indeed they drink to that Tails, looks like the city is safe, the people can continue to rebuild the city, and as for Sonic & Axel their will booze it up in the next chapter so stay tune!!

Read & Review ;)


	6. Conclusion

Chapter 6: Conclusion

After defeating the Deadly Alliance Sonic & Axel and were the talk of the town, reporters wanted interviews with the Dragon brothers but they refused.

One day the president made a formal request, and Sonic & Axel were the guests of honour it was a huge banquet but when Sonic & Axel's friends show up without the brothers the President then asked "where is Sonic & Axel?" he wanted to know where are, the hall was fill with people who are rich and famous and know the President, just then one of the President's men came in holding a disc, it was a DVD he gave it to the President and said it's from Sonic & Axel the President uses a DVD player in the room and plays it in front of everyone when it starts they see the two expected guess of honour on screen

On the rooftop of his building, Sonic was with Axel having a BBQ with the Rumble Roses he turned to the camera and said "oh hey Pres how's it going sir, listen we got your message and to tell you the truth we didn't really want to be crush by reporters, so we decided to have ourselves a little party we got everything we got the girls we got beers we got the food, so you know what you can keep our friends there we just going to have ourselves a good time our way' Axel came up on "would wants a chilli dog" the girls came up and Axel smirked on camera "Sorry Pres we gotta go, enjoy your formal party" Sonic & Axel began to laugh and the DVD stopped the Pres shook his head "those two should know better, I go out of mine way to host this party for them and don't show" Shadow walked to him and said "listen Pres you can't do nothing about it, they been like that since day one, they don't like the media they don't like formal party and they don't take orders from anybody" Shadow was right the Dragon brothers don't like to be big shots, everyone respects them for who they are and what they do nobody can tell them to change.

After that night it was Friday night and the Rumble Roses show that was suppose to be on Sunday as part of a weekend event was happening tonight, everyone who brought tickets for Sunday's show can get in on Friday's show, lucky for Sonic & Axel because of what they did for the Roses they got backstage passes for the show, they were chatting with the Roses until their matches began, it was a great night everyone enjoyed themselves but however after the main event two guys jumped from the stands and into the ring where both a dead tired Reiko and a dead tired Miss Spencer was laying on the mat they jump on top of them, both guys were trying to take the girls' clothes off, both Reiko & Miss Spencer were shouting 'get off me' they didn't listen and crowd was egging them on, but luckily Sonic & Axel ran out there to kick both the goons' ass, as they were pounding away at the goons the announcer spoke up

"Ladies & Gentlemen the city of Station Square would like give out a big thank you to two individuals would risked their lives to save not only the Roses but also the city as well, let's hear it for the Dragon Brothers Sonic Hedgehog & Axel Rogan"

Both Sonic & Axel stopped beating up the guys and looked around as everyone was cheering for them the whole Rumble Roses came to the ring as well to thank the guys as well.

Meanwhile, Cream was watching the Rumble Roses live when she saw both Sonic & Axel on TV, her jaw was hanging "but I taught they were helping their friend move"

Meanwhile back at the arena the show was finished and both Sonic & Axel were back stage talking to each other "do you think Cream was watching tonight?" "I hope not, besides she already met her idol that's good enough"

As their were talking Dixie walks up to them, "hey guys come join us for a drink" Sonic & Axel looked at each other and smiled "It's good to be famous" Sonic said.

And so both Sonic & Axel went to the club Rouge with the Roses for a drink and had themselves a good time with them.

THE END

Well that's it finally I'm done, and this might be the last story I do for a little while, I'm going to take a break after this.

So please give me a review, a good one, no flames

If you giving me flames then don't review

Later ;)


End file.
